YAHA
by osmica
Summary: some kagome/hiruma one shots
1. Chapter 1

" **hey hiruma how come you don't have a girl friend?" sena asked **

"**who said I don't she just moved to new York to help her gramps, she's coming back tomorrow" hiruma said **

"**cool so when do we meet her?" sena asked having a creepy idea on how she looked ( a girl with long black hair and sharp teeth like hiruma with a bazooka. *this image was brought to you by the inner theater of sena's mind*u. u)**

" **knowing kagome she probably wiggled her way into the chear squad so you'll meat her tomorrow before the game. Now run!!!" hiruma said then shot his bazooka he got from thin air **

**1234Lala next day before the game lala5678 **

"**Hello can you please tell me ware I can find hiruma?" a girl with black hair pail skin and sapphire eyes in the cheerleaders uniform asked sena **

"**s-sure fallow me" sena stuttered because of the beauty of the girl in front of him **

"**Thank you im kagome higarashi" the girl now identified as kagome said**

"**no problem im sena kobayakawa" sena said **

"**he is in here but be careful hiruma is scary some times" sena said opening the door to show where hiruma was standing **

"**hiruma, im back!!!!!!!" kagome yelled as she ran into hiruma's arms **

" **oh yeah its very surprising when you yell it for the whole school to hear" hiruma said as he caught her. Then he kissed her on the cheek **

"**whatever" kagome said as hiruma let her go (gently people gently*u. u)**

"**ok the games about to start kagome lets introduce you to the team" hiruma said**

"**ok I already met sena or should I say eyeshiled 21" kagome said while they were walking to ware the team is **

"**you catch on quick" hiruma said to his girl friend **

**When they found the rest of the team in there uniforms and in a group **

"**team id like you to meet my girlfriend since middle school kagome" hiruma said as kagome stepped forward **

"**hello its nice to meet you all I just got home from New York and am a cheerleader for this team as of this morning" kagome said **

"**Ok since you're a cheerleader can you give us a pep talk?" random man from team asked**

"**ok, if you guys lose I will line you all up and slaughter you all, oh and hiruma hunny if you lose I will see to it that you are neutered. So do a good job* insert award winning smile* **

" **h-ha what can a little girl like you do" one team member asked **

**Kagome made it to the side of the male that called her a little girl in a black and red blur **

"**this little girl has speed that not even eyeshiled 21 can match and access to all the weapons in hiruma's armory is a black belt in kendo and is the 5th**** best swords woman in the world so if I was you I would be scared for your life" kagome said in a voice so cold it made the temperature drop 50 degrees**

_**Oh well that's enough for now **_

_**Ya-ha**_


	2. math to detention

*******Kagome and hiruma math class******u. u***

_**I'll have you knowThat I've become Indestructible**_

_**Determination that is incorruptible**_

_**From the other side, a terror to behold**_

_**Annihilation will be unavoidable **_

_**Every broken enemy will knowThat their opponent had to be invincible**_

_**Take a last look around while you're alive**_

_** I'm an indestructible master of war!**_

_**Another reason,**_

_** another cause for me to fight**_

_**Another fuse uncovered now,**_

_** for me to light**_

_** My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect**_

_**I carry out my orders without a regret**_

_**My declaration embedded deep under my skin**_

_**A permanent reminder of how it began**_

_**No hesitation when I am commanded to strike**_

_**You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life**_

_**You will be shown **_

_**How I've become Indestructible **_

**Kagome's cell phone blazed (the speaker was on so the whole class heard it) **

"**what!!!" kagome yelled hearing hiruma sinker **

"**kagome detention now!" the teacher yelled**

"**ok" kagome said**

_**You're a bitch but, **_

_**I love you anywayOH OH**_

_** You can't sing But, You still put me to sleepBaby,**_

_** You're a bitch Hey Hey Hey HeyYou make me sick But, Don't ever go away**_

_**So you tell me that there's nothing left to say**_

_**I drive you face the window Then you're in my face telling me to grow up**_

_**I wish you'd grow up **_

_**I can't wait until you fall asleep, I wonder if you know that….**_

**Hiruma's phone blazed (speaker was on so everyone heard it)**

"**what the fuck kagome!!!!!!!" he yelled **

"**hey if im going down your going down with me!!!!!!!!!!" kagome yelled back **

"**Both of you detention!!!!!!!!" the teacher yelled**

"**were going!!!" they yelled back **

"**now!!!!!!!" the teacher yelled**

"**so kagome who is in detention now?" hiruma asked as they walked to detention **

"**eh the usual and some newbie's oh and there's a new teacher too" kagome said **

"**So you called the DJ right" hiruma asked **

"**yep" kagome said **

****** ten minutes later in detention*********

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Madness is the gift,**_

_** that has been given to me**_

**The music Was blazing no one was in there school uniforms **

**Kagome was wearing a Black Denim Bleached Mini Skirt and Blondie 1979 World Tour Tunic and Women Air Jordan Force Fusion 4 White Black Fire Red**

**And hiruma had ****Tripp NYC "Industrial Clash" Bondage Pants and a black shirt with Satan in blood red letters and NIKE MEN AIR FORCE 1 LOW(Red Black) **

"**So were going to the club tonight right" kagome asked her boyfriend **

"**yep" hiruma answered **

************** im done with this one*******u. u**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hm I next weak is the last game and we all are going to get put threw hell in the game so I might as well put you threw it now" hiruma said**

"**You can come out now" hiruma said **

***indestructible them song and smoke starts and kagome walks in with a sadistic face***

"**welcome to hell, maggots'!!!!!!" kagome yelled *insert hiruma's evil laughter***

"**Ok lets move." kagome told the whole team (including hiruma)**

"**to the mall!!!!!!!!!!" kagome yelled**

"**NOOOOO!!!!!!! Oh the horror" hiruma yelled **

"**What so bad about a few shops?" sena asked**

"**ask hiruma" kagome replied**

"**to…. Many… bags….. So… many clothes" hiruma mumbled as he was curled up in the corner eyes wide with horror **

***** at the mall!!!*** **

"**to hot topic!!!!!!!" kagome yelled **

"**nooooo!!!!!!" hiruma yelled as he was being pulled by the ear by kagome**

**Everyone else fallowed because of curiosity oh who am I kidding they enjoyed watching hiruma in pain and knew they will be hunted down have there limbs removed and then be forced to do 50,000 pushups with there tongues by there quarterbacks girlfriend aka kagome **

*** 2 shirts and one pair of jeans in each bag an hour 1,320 bags in all 120 bags of cloths each carried buy every one except kagome 3 store's down 275 and about 3 floors to get to each floor is steps 200 to go **

"**Are we done with training yet?" asked sera as they walked out of the mall dragging 6 wheelbarrows full of cloths each ( -kagome) **

"**training? No we just went shopping to get me some more clothes the real training will be much more difficult and tiring" kagome said **

**And every one except hiruma and kagome passed out right out side the mall entrance. hiruma didn't because he was dragged to go shopping with kagome more then once **

" **that was some pretty good training" hiruma said to his girlfriend **

"**who said it was training?" kagome asked**

**Hiruma sweat dropped "so where do we put all this" he asked **

**The team goes in the bus the clothes go into right hear kagome said as a huge truck came up in front of them (you know those huge trucks that truck drivers use)**

******Next chapter mini********

**Song: hot**

**You're so good to me, baby baby**

_**I want to lock you up in my closet**_

_**Where no one's around**_

_**I want to put your hand in my pocket**_

_**Because you're allowed **_

***** cough in the closet this was censored because I doubt you want to know how there triplets were made*******

"**I love you ya know that" hiruma said **

"**oh please I knew that you loved me since our first date." kagome said**

"***gasp* you don't love me?" hiruma asked knowing the answer **

"**Fine ill show you" kagome said then kissed him full force….. 2 seconds later they were having a tongue war….. 32 seconds later they broke apart panting **

"**we've been doing that before we started dating" hiruma said **

"**and I loved you scene" kagome said before kissing him again......... and boom boom boon the triplets were made in a closet **


End file.
